


迦南面纱

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: *迦南：《出埃及记》中所记载的“流淌着奶和蜜的地方”*单恋联盟的售后，时间点接上一篇*合集简介之所以是“人靠衣装”，是因为都和衣服相关





	迦南面纱

**Author's Note:**

> *迦南：《出埃及记》中所记载的“流淌着奶和蜜的地方”  
> *单恋联盟的售后，时间点接上一篇  
> *合集简介之所以是“人靠衣装”，是因为都和衣服相关

金珉奎从机场回到家是下午四点半。

 

经纪人应该来过了，帮他更新了冰箱，两个深棕色盒子叠着，是上次合作的品牌方寄的新品小物拆了外包装放在床头，金珉奎按亮屏幕看短信。

 

“有一份寄错了，他们说不用再寄回去了，你记得拍照发SNS，这次还要写评价。”

 

他现在心情好，这种额外的琐碎工作虽然有些烦人，也勾着唇角把盒子打开，软飘飘的领带灰金色，暗纹是柔化了边缘成水样波纹的老式烛台，烛火的地方半镂空，透出乳白色的内里。

 

那寄错的是什么，金珉奎先系好拍了照片，再打开另一个，材质更轻薄的bralette显然没法for men——

 

当然，不是不可以，但是起码他不行。

 

轻得可怜巴巴的一团布料揉一揉就包在手心，肩带细韧，三角软杯上半蕾丝下半丝绸，和领带一样的烛台暗纹，烛火的镂空就织成蕾丝，跟普通繁复细密的花纹不一样，疏疏的不规则小洞随性且俏皮，环到胸前的扣子是琉璃状的两块半圆合到一起，穿在身上能卡出一览无余的深V好风光，烫金的小卡片上写着名字：“迦南面纱”。

 

估计是快递在楼下按门铃，金珉奎穿上外套去应，这错误的礼物被随手放到枕头边。

 

/  
权顺荣挑个大早来是为了复仇来着，按完密码轻手轻脚进了门，金珉奎果然还没醒，他手心攥着小包装的酸奶去卧室，刚从冰箱拿出来的，还凉得很。

 

“唔！”，被冰醒的大型犬也只凶那么一下，看清来人是调皮的哥哥后心安地把人搂进怀里要继续睡，权顺荣被他横腰揽住侧躺在床边，精神的小人儿闲不住，伸手去拆他床头整理好的包装盒，玩了会丝带后往枕头下探索，扭扭手腕抽出一件不该出现在金珉奎家的前扣胸衣。

 

“你变态吧！”，权顺荣倒不会想到他带女孩子回来过夜这种事，而是自自然然地联想到自己身上，这清凉过分的设计怎么看都不够实用，除了用在床上，等待着被用什么方式撕开。

 

“没……没有，那是他们寄、寄的时候，弄错了”，金珉奎稍微清醒了点，把权顺荣翻了个个儿按到自己胸口，刚才被冰的地方有点烧，他低下头用下巴蹭哥哥的头顶：“不过哥想穿的话”

 

“我很乐意送给哥”

 

/  
还是妥协了，不如说是被制伏了，权顺荣揉着酸痛的手腕喘粗气，干嘛把好好的晨间甜点搞成动作片，金珉奎拿领带绑了他一只手系在床头，虽然，这种状况也带着半自愿的成分。

 

好的sex partner自然不用把什么都讲破失了情趣，恰到好处的应和都得灵肉结合才行，莽撞无趣的打桩机可根本胜不过现代机械科技，比起最后那步的千篇一律，每次都有点花样的开胃菜才最让人期待，权顺荣眨了眨眼，觉得氛围虽然挺好，还是有哪里不太对。

 

恍神两秒就知原由，金珉奎拉上半面窗帘，早上的阳光太刺眼，不够温情陌陌。

 

前扣胸衣涌住权顺荣的胸前，他骨架精巧也衬不上这样的尺码，不过背后带三分紧绷和窒息感好像也不错，因为不合适而错位的镂空却正好蒙在两颗乳粒上，薄薄的纱磨着打闹后越发敏感的小巧顶端。

 

“哥锻炼好像真的有成效哦”，金珉奎放低了声音吻到他耳垂，一只手迫不及待地隔着布料揉起被丝绸包裹的右胸，毕竟生理构造不同，穿上后背紧绷，胸前还是不足以填满预想中的形状。权顺荣的手不能得闲地揉着那人半勃的性器，直到吐出的前液沾湿纯棉内裤，他另一只手还挂在床头，只好努了努嘴要弟弟赶紧脱掉。

 

如你所愿，金珉奎乖乖脱干净，再覆身的时候却起了坏心，虚虚坐到权顺荣胸口，完全勃起的性器得意洋洋，动动腰就抵到权顺荣下唇。

 

“虽然有些成效，可是还是不太够哦”，金珉奎实际上是双腿分开跪着，舍不得压疼白白软软的小只哥哥，权顺荣没生气，反而挪了挪脑袋想把几天没见的小家伙儿纳入口腔，刚叼住个头就被捏了脸颊。

 

“等等嘛，还早”，金珉奎往后撤了点位置，没拉上的半面窗帘透进阳光，他伸手撩开权顺荣额头长了的刘海，“真的还早”

 

笑的好可爱，虎牙又露出来，好想摸摸……一切都过于和煦，权顺荣放松警惕，下一秒那人的性器就挤进了本来就勉强的bralette。

 

/  
润滑剂真的在哪里都能用，权顺荣都要吞吐不及金珉奎前后抽动的东西，那颗唯一的琉璃扣子被迫在男人怒张的性器上滚，轧着血管筋骨的纹理给两个人都更多的刺激，床够软，金珉奎的体力也一如既往地超出期待，虽然胳膊还是垂下来撑了撑腰。

 

湿淋淋的胸口被两颗小球抵着，粗糙的纹理在重复动作的动作中排击出不亚于交合的泥泞水声，后背绷得更紧更紧了，真的会留下印子吧，太滑了，金珉奎的阴茎滑了点方向，刚刚还等着喂到嘴里的省力姿势不行了，权顺荣拉拉手腕要金珉奎给他解开。

 

“这样我吃不到……”，像是抱怨吃不到糖果的小孩子一样的语气，只听内容不看情景谁知道是这样的春色旖旎，金珉奎抽开领带打的结，手握过来把住方向，粘稠的半透明液体被摩擦出小小的白沫，“那哥哥喜欢吃什么口味？”

 

润滑剂是可食用的，自然也有不同的口味，但是这时候权顺荣顾不上思考这个，热情的小嘴被前前后后抽插的硬挺带着走，急切啄食的样子可爱过刚长完绒毛小雏鸟。虽然没被照顾到，性器的突进拉拽到边缘到的蕾丝布料，很好地匀速安抚发痒的乳尖。

 

眼下的春景看的金珉奎心头发热，索性放慢点速度让哥哥每次能含到更多，一冷一热的湿润交替，再加上前扣小圆粒的研磨，软乎乎的嘴唇加收不急的细白小牙，被胀大的龟头捅到睁不开眼睛还要央央地含，口水湿答答连上润滑剂浸了一片。

 

“哥真的好贪吃……”，金珉奎停下任他嘬弄，权顺荣也没嘴回应，卡住冠状沟吸出滋滋的声音，舌尖找到马眼不管不顾地往里钻，惹得身上的人也忍不住发出喘叫。

 

搭扣限制了高度，停下后没有什么再来照顾小仓鼠的乳头，他不打算指望金珉奎，自己摸到胸前，分别用两根手指去夹，得以疏解后舒服地扭了扭，舌尖侵入马眼的程度就更深，听着头顶男人难抑的叫声很是开心，抽出去用舌面抬高龟头，在金珉奎延迟反应的揉弄里继续拗着劲往上抬，被好一阵折腾的胸口慢慢开始发烫。

 

越往上抬，那颗小珠子就压得越起劲，带着微微痛楚的爽感还不能释放，哥哥的嘴角沾满亮晶晶的津液，鼻尖在费力的顶弄里渗出汗珠，被湿润睫毛压眯的眼睛也像蜂蜜一样甜滋滋。

 

小珠子没完没了地轧着根部的敏感神经，小舌头没完没了地顶弄着被含够了的前端，理智尚存一线，金珉奎握紧权顺荣的手用口型问他：“可以吗？”

 

陡然变大的幅度算是融合进点头的肯定，只用舌尖的每次戳弄都让人把持不住了，眼窝前额皮质停止运转，热热的白浊溅了一脸，权顺荣气喘吁吁。

 

解开已经湿的一塌糊涂的胸衣，金珉奎饱含歉意地吻遍被磨红的肌肤，拿湿纸巾给权顺荣擦胸口，擦完却忍不住又吸上颜色诱人的乳尖。

 

“刚弄干净、唔！…这样、这样又湿了……”

 

连带床单，轻薄的bralette已经湿的不成样子，权顺荣把玩着那根细细的带子，金珉奎又俯下身来亲他眼角：“没关系的。”

 

揭开迦南的面纱，本来就是流淌着奶和蜜的地方。

 

/  
“珉奎啊，这次要写评价的，你是不是又睡忘了？”

 

“啊抱歉抱歉，哥帮我写吧！我的体验大概就是……”

 

金珉奎看了一眼餐桌对面的权顺荣，那小珠子后来拿去做了颈环上的饰品，明晃晃的很是可爱。

 

“Very nice”

**Author's Note:**

> 用餐结束期待您的评价


End file.
